


turn it upside down (just you and me)

by Marie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, F/M, No Man's Land, birthday cans of peaches for everyone, why does no one care about selina's birthday?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: “I was born the year before you,” Selina says quietly. Bruce’s hand stops fussing with her hair and he grasps the side of neck, his gloved thumb rubbing the soft spot behind her ear. She wraps her own gloved hand around his wrist, missing the feeling of his warm skin already. “So I guess I’m twenty. Nearly. Maybe.”





	turn it upside down (just you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the last 100ish days before reunification.

“Happy birthday B.”

Her words are muffled against the skin of his chest, most of her body still on top of his as they lie underneath a pile of blankets and their discarded jackets. He trails the fingers of the arm wrapped around her up and down her bare back, connecting freckles he knows are there with invisible lines.

“Thanks,” Bruce presses a kiss into her mess of curls, wild after running his hands through them. “Quite a bit different from how we celebrated my last birthday.”

“I dunno,” Selina stretches, the movement rolling from the tips of her toes all the way up to her neck, her whole body shifting against him and making him shudder. She peers up at him from under her hair, a shit-eating grin spreading from ear to ear. “I still got my cake and I got to eat it too this year.”

“Selina…” Bruce groans as an embarrassed flush blooms up his neck and cheeks. She laughs in reply, shifting to press kisses along the side of his jaw before pushing herself above him on one elbow.

“We should get dressed, Gotham in February with heat is cold - No Man’s Land in February with no heat is how we’ll die,” Selina watches as Bruce’s eyes dart from her face down to the space between them and the expanse of pale skin she’s put on display. “Hey - eyes up here, big boy.”

She is standing in the middle of the room mostly dressed and trying and failing to push her hair into some semblance of not freshly-fucked-mess when she looks up and meets Bruce’s intense stare. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s pulling on his gloves slowly.

“What?”

“How old are you?”

“I think it’s a bit late to be worrying if I’m a minor or not now, don’t you B?” She turns away, rifling through the small chest of drawers until she finds a knitted hat - she’s not sure if it’s hers or Bruce’s - and she pulls it on to hide her hair.

“Selina.” He’s right behind her and she sighs as he pulls on her shoulders, turning her body to face his. Her hands play with her hair as he stares at her. She raises her eyebrows in challenge and it’s his turn to sigh before he reaches up and helps fix the mess he caused.

“I was born the year before you,” Selina says quietly. Bruce’s hand stops fussing with her hair and he grasps the side of neck, his gloved thumb rubbing the soft spot behind her ear. She wraps her own gloved hand around his wrist, missing the feeling of his warm skin already. “So I guess I’m twenty. Nearly. Maybe.”

“You guess?”

“B, my mom left when I was five. I had a few other things to worry about that were more important than remembering my birthday.” She rolls her eyes at him with a smile. Her head turns in his grasp and she presses a kiss to his gloved palm. “C’mon, you promised you’d share your birthday can of peaches with me.”

...

Bruce promises her that it’ll be worth it, crossing through the dark parts of the city that were not the green zone. They move quickly down dirty side alleys, ducking behind cars when they hear other people and standing closer together than needed in the shadows when they stop to peer around corners.

He leads her to a nicer part of the island - or as nice as any part of Gotham could be after the bridges had been blown. She doesn’t say anything to him, but she knows she has definitely burgled a few of the apartments in this neighbourhood.

They sneak inside one of the complexes quickly - he has a key, but they don’t want anyone to see them entering a building and making themselves an easy target. There’s no power in the building so the elevator is not an option - ten flights of stairs is broken up by the occasional kiss.

The top floor is the penthouse of the building and, of course - of course -, he owns it. Another key, some fancy fingerprint scanner and they’re in. He pulls her by the hand into the sitting room, bright and airy with big windows that let in the mid-March sun, and drops the backpack he had been carrying onto the low coffee table.

“Why have you been sleeping in my tiny bed in the green zone if you have this whole apartment?” Selina asks as she throws her gloves on the table and shrugs out of her leather jacket, tossing it over one of the sofas. He gives her a small smile as he copies her actions.

“There’s no power here,” Bruce answers. She throws herself on the sofa and closes her eyes. Her hand is enveloped by his much warmer one and she opens one eye to peer at him. He’s sitting in front of her on the coffee table and she’s taken back in time for a few seconds to another sitting room in another Wayne property. “You’re not here.”

“You’re getting soft in your old age, kid,” Selina smiles and squeezes his hand. She closes her eyes again.

“Perhaps.” She can feel him shift as his arm pulls against her. The rucksack rustles and Bruce clears his throat.

“Selina,” he squeezes her hand again and she sits upright and opens her eyes. He has a can of peaches in his other hand and a soft smile on his lips. “Happy birthday.”

Her eyes dance between the can and his eyes a few times and she’s not sure what to say.

“I had Lucius do a little digging,” Bruce places the can on the table and grabs her other hand. “You were born in Gotham General Hospital at 7.48 am on March 13th.”

“March 13th, huh?” Selina’s brow furrows for a moment. “I guess it’s a good thing cats always land on their feet. You know anything else about me that I don’t?”

“You were just over eight pounds when you were born which I suppose is pretty big considering…” Bruce’s eyes are mischievous and he glances down at the thick heels of her boots. Her nails prick into the skin of his palms in warning and she pouts. “We got your social security number too, figured you probably never got your card.”

“Yeah, they don’t tend to send social security cards to people who don’t have addresses,” she tries to glare at him, but she can’t stop herself from smiling. “Billionaire brat.”

“A billionaire brat who may also have a bottle of wine or two stashed somewhere in this apartment,” Bruce brings her hands to his mouth and presses a kiss to her knuckles. “Officially twenty.”

“Officially not a teenager,” Selina answers. Her teeth catch her bottom lip for a moment before she grins at him, a cheeky glint in her eyes. “Got myself a toy boy. Can you have a sugar daddy that’s younger than you?”

Bruce’s stare is unimpressed and Selina laughs loudly. She stands up, gripping his jaw and angling his face up towards her own as she leans over him. She kisses him, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away. She bends over and loosens her laces, avoiding his eyes. “Thanks. For this. All of it. When do we have to go back to the GCPD?”

“Tomorrow,” Bruce replies, holding her steady as she wriggles out of her boots. “There’s candles somewhere in the kitchen and plenty of blankets. I brought enough food - maybe not anything that’ll pair particularly well with the wine here.”

She smiles softly. “I’ll share my birthday peaches with you.”


End file.
